Out with the Old, In with the New
by PinkAngel17
Summary: A bad fight, but sometimes the end is worth it. Really bad summery. M/G
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Criminal Minds.

Ok, I know I should be working on 'The Next Victim', but I've been kind of busy and when I went back to it I got kind of stuck half way through and then this popped up.

Hope you like it!!

* * *

"No!"

"But Penelope, it's for your own good."

"My own good! How is moving to Texas for my own good?" Penelope asked angrily

Kevin had been trying to convince her to move for over a week now. At first it had just been a suggestion, but tonight over dinner he had almost demanded she move to Texas with him. She had said no every time it came up and he usually dropped it, but not tonight, instead they were standing in her front room yelling and she was about ready to kick him out.

"You're too stressed and every time you say you're going on vacation something always comes up." Kevin said

"I can't just leave whenever I want. I have a responsibility to the team." Penelope explained for the thousandths time

"Which is exactly why you need to quit. You're too close with those stupid FBI agents. You always talk to them, even when you're off, and if your not home you're out with them."

"That's because they're my friends Kevin."

"They're no good for you." If it was possible Penelope got even angrier at this and was about to start yelling again, but Kevin continued before she could. "Look, Penelope, this job offer in Texas would be good for us." Kevin said in a softer voice while he stepped up to Penelope and placed his hands on her shoulders. "There's lots of tech jobs open so you'd still be able to work, but you wouldn't have to deal with all that graphic stuff."

"Kevin, I like my job." Penelope said trying to remain calm "It may be hard sometimes and it may take up a lot of my time, but I can't imagine doing anything else. You should understand that after everything I've seen, I can't just walk away and pretend it doesn't happen everyday. I have to help and I need to be there for my team."

"That's the reason you don't want to go, your team." Kevin said angrily "You care more about them then you do me and I'm your boyfriend."

"That's the real reason you want me to move with you isn't it?" Penelope asked, though she already knew the answer "You don't want me to be around my friends." When he didn't say anything she continued "Well let me tell you something Kevin, you don't own me so you can't decide who my friends are. And besides even if we did move I'd still talk to them and they'd still be my family."

"Do you care about me?" Kevin asked

"Yes, of course I do." Penelope answered though she was beginning to doubt that

"Then choose me."

"What?" Penelope said not believing he said that

"You have to choose, me or those FBI agents."

"You're making me choose? You know they would never make me do that because they care about what I want."

"If we're going to be together then you're moving to Texas and away from those damn agents!" Kevin said getting extremely angry

"Oh, now you're telling me what I'm going to do?!" Penelope said. "Get out." She said a bit more calmly

"What?" Kevin said

"I can't deal with you right now. We can talk when you realize that I'm not moving and that you can't make me choose who I'm friends with."

You're breaking up with me aren't you?" He stated more than asked

"Unless there's a dramatic change in your attitude, yes I am. Now get out of my house." She said and crossed her arms

Normally this would have made Kevin sad, but instead he was pissed.

"You don't know what you're doing. I'm the best you'll ever get. You can't just throw me out!" He said

"I just did." Penelope said simply not showing any of the emotions running through her "Now please leave." She added and started to turn around, but before she was turned all the way Kevin grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

When she turned her head she saw Kevin raise his fist, but before she could do anything it collided with her face. The force pushed her back into the lamp stand and she fell backwards. She could feel something warm running down her face as she looked up and saw an extremely angry Kevin standing above her. She was still so shocked that he punched her, she just sat there and stared up at him angrily, but after a few seconds of silence she got her voice back.

"Get out and never come anywhere near me again." She said with so much anger in her voice and on her face Kevin actually backed up a step.

"Fine, but this isn't over." He said and stormed over to the door knocking a lamp and a chair over in the process. He left the apartment without a second look and slammed the door behind him.

Penelope got up and slowly walked over to the door as tears began to fall. She locked the door and leaned against it letting the tears come, but after a second she felt something run down her neck so she wiped her eyes and headed for the bathroom.

She looked up at the mirror and almost gasped. Her nose was bleeding so much that blood was covering most of her lower face, running down her neck, and her nose was still bleeding. She bent over the sink and washed it off before grabbing a washcloth and holding it to her nose. She looked back and examined her left eye. It was already starting to turn purple and she knew that by tomorrow she'd have a black eye. Luckily tomorrow was Sunday so she had the day off and hopefully the team would be out of town on a case Monday so they wouldn't see her eye.

When her nose finally stopped bleeding she headed for the front room to clean up the mess Kevin left on his way out. Her table lamp was broken so she swept it up and then turned the chair back up. Penelope stood there for a second before walking over to the couch and dropping down into it. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head against the back of the couch.

She had known from the beginning that she and Kevin wouldn't last. At first he seemed to be a great guy. He was sweet, gentle, funny, and even kind of smart, but after awhile he started to change. Not dramatically, but he still changed. Sure, they had fun, but she could never think of him as the person she'd want to spend her life with, but maybe he'd been right. Maybe she wouldn't find that one perfect guy she dreamed about and maybe Kevin had been her last chance at a real family, but if he was, then she'd just have to be alone because she refused to deal with him anymore. He thought he owned her or something and even if he was sweet sometimes, she just couldn't forgive him for trying to force her away from her job and friends as if he controlled her life.

'I might as well face it; I'm destined to be alone.' She thought tiredly as she laid down on the couch and stretched out. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice the tears running down her face as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

So? How do you like it so far? I promise I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds!

* * *

The next day Penelope lounged around her apartment with an ice pack on her eye while she played Tetris on her lap top. It was around two o'clock and Penelope was lying on her sofa with a pillow propping her up against the arm with her computer when her phone rang. She sat up slowly wishing the Tylenol she took earlier for her headache would kick in soon and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she answered hoping it wasn't Kevin. 'Because then my headache would turn into a migraine.' She thought and almost sighed in relief when JJ's voice came over the line

"Hey Garcia. Sorry to interrupt your weekend, but we just got a case. We're leaving for New Jersey now so the team's going to brief on the plane, but I left all the files on your desk and we'll call you when we land." JJ said

"Ok JJ, I'm on my way." Penelope replied as she turned off her computer

"Thanks Garcia."

"No problem. I'll talk to you later JJ." She said and once JJ said bye she hung up.

Penelope wrapped her ice pack up in a paper towel and put it in her purse for later along with some more Tylenol. She finished getting ready quickly and before leaving she put some extra makeup on to cover up her black eye. By the time she was done no one would be able to see it unless they looked right into her face and luckily the whole team would be gone. She just had to remember to only talk to them over the phone and not over the computer link.

It was almost two weeks before the case was over and Penelope's eye was much better by that time. In fact, as long as she had her usual make-up on no one would be able to tell. When Penelope was done with some paperwork, she turned off her babies and headed out of her office to go home for the day.

Just as she was passing through the bullpen her team came in. Morgan saw her first and waved her over.

"Hey baby girl, we're going for drinks, how about you grace us with your presence." Morgan said with his most charming smile

"You can bring Kevin along too if you want." Emily said and Morgan shot her a death glare, but no one noticed.

"Ya, that sounds great, but Kevin won't be coming." Garcia said nonchalantly

"He never wants to come. I'm starting to think he doesn't like us." JJ said and laughed

'The feelings mutual' Morgan thought to himself, but relaxed knowing that he wouldn't have to deal with some guy around his baby girl

"Maybe next time." Emily said thinking it would cheer Garcia up

'God I hope not' Morgan thought as he walked over to Penelope

"I doubt that Emily." Garcia replied softly, not really intending anyone to hear, but they did. When Penelope noticed they were all watching at her with an odd look she explained "We broke up just before the case."

"Oh, Penelope, I'm sorry." Emily said

"Ya, me too Pen." JJ said as she walked over and hugged her friend

"It's ok guys." She said with a smile hoping they wouldn't ask why they broke up "So are we going for drinks or what?" she asked when they continued to watch her

"Ya, let's go princess." Morgan said walking up to her and placing his hand on her back as the team made their way out of the bullpen.

Morgan didn't show it, but joy was coursing through him at the prospect of a second chance with Penelope. Ever since he met Lynch he knew he didn't like the man, there was just something about him and he didn't want him anywhere near his goddess. At first he figured he was just jealous, but after awhile he thought there was something seriously wrong with Lynch, but he pretended to be happy as long as Penelope was, so that way they wouldn't have another fight.

He hadn't realized that he was in love with Penelope until he almost lost her to Battle and then Lynch had shown up, but Lynch was gone now and he planned to tell Penelope how he felt and how stupid he'd been before something or someone stole his baby girl away.

An hour later the team was relaxing at their usual bar. Everyone was laughing and talking so much that the past few weeks were forgotten, so Penelope was a bit surprised when Reid turned to her with a serious look and asked the question she'd hope wouldn't come up.

"Garcia, why did you and Lynch split up?" Reid asked. It had been bugging him all evening, mainly because he had a feeling Lynch did something to upset her and he really didn't like the thought of someone hurting Garcia.

Penelope blushed slightly and looked down at her drink. She didn't want to tell them, but they were her friends and they'd probably just bug her until she told them anyways.

"Well, you see, Kevin wanted to move and wanted me to move with him." She said hoping that would be enough

"Ok, so, he wanted you to move into a house with him?" Emily said slightly confused "That's not all is it?"

"It wasn't really the moving, it was where he wanted to move."

"Where'd he want to move?" Reid asked

"Texas." She said so quietly so she wasn't sure if they heard her, but when she looked up at them and saw their faces she knew they'd heard. Reid looked as if he was thinking, Emily's mouth was slightly open, JJ looked worried, Hotch had a dark look in his eyes, and Morgan looked like he was about to punch something, or someone.

"Texas? Why Texas?" Morgan asked trying to stay calm

"He…um…thought that the BAU was bad for me and since I wouldn't quiet outright he figured I wouldn't have a choice if we moved away." She said avoiding everyone's eyes. She knew if she told them that Kevin wanted her to move because of them they'd either feel guilty or, like in Derek's case, beat him up for making her choose.

The team could tell by the look in her eyes and the fact she wouldn't make eye contact, that there was more to it, but decided to let it go, for now anyways.

"This is what you really want though right, Penelope?" Reid asked

"Ya sweetie, I'm sure." Garcia answered with a smile "Kevin wasn't that great anyways. In fact he was kind of annoying." She said and took a sip of her drink

"How so baby girl?" Morgan asked

"He was starting to get really…possessive." Penelope answered "And I don't mean the sweet over protective kind either."

JJ could tell her friend didn't really want to talk about Lynch, so she decided to do something about it. "Hey guys, I thought we agreed not to talk about anything work related? I'm pretty sure Lynch has something to do with the BAU." She said with a smile "Or at least for the time being." She added quietly when she saw the looks on Hotch and Morgan's faces.

Penelope shot her a look that clearly said 'thank you' and JJ smiled back knowingly before changing the subject.

The team spent the next couple of hours talking, laughing, and telling stories until they decided to call it a night.

"Everyone have a good weekend and I'll see you on Monday." Hotch said as he got his coat and left.

JJ, Reid, and Emily said their goodbyes and left as well leaving Morgan and Garcia.

"Come on princess, I'll walk you to your car." Morgan said and placed his hand on her back

"Thanks handsome." Penelope said with a smile

Morgan opened her car door and watched as she drove out of the parking lot before heading to his own car. He sat in the drivers seat a moment until his mind was made up then cranked the car and made his way to Penelope's apartment. He was going to tell Penelope how he felt tonight before he lost his chance again.

* * *

Review please!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Criminal Minds

* * *

Morgan drove the whole way trying to decide how to tell his goddess he loved her. He was so distracted he didn't even notice where he was until he drove up to her apartment.

He got out and made his way up to her door then stopped to take a deep breath before knocking. When she didn't open the door immediately he thought she might already have gone to bed, but before he could turn to leave the door cracked open.

"Penelope?" He asked when he didn't see her face. He gently pushed the door opened to see Penelope standing there with her head bowed slightly.

"Hey stud muffin, what's up?" She asked but still kept the left side of her face turned away

"Goddess, what's wrong?" Morgan asked starting to get worried.

"Nothing Derek, I'm fine."

Morgan stepped closer and closed the door behind him before reaching out his hand and gently turning her face toward him. What he saw sent a surge of anger and worry through him. There was a fading bruise around Penelope's left eye. It was obvious it used to be a black eye and he had a gut feeling that Lynch had something to do with it.

"Penelope what happened?" he asked as he lightly ran his thumb under her eye.

"I knew if you guys found out you'd get angry and it really wasn't that bad and the make-up covered it up, but I just washed my face because I wasn't expecting anyone and…" Penelope began nervously, but stopped when Derek stepped even closer and placed his other hand behind her head and neck.

"Did Kevin do this?" Morgan asked looking into her eyes

She nodded slightly and Morgan had to close his eyes for a second to stop himself from tracking Lynch down right then. Instead he took her hand and led her to the couch. He sat next to her and turned so they were facing each other before cupping her face and running his thumb over her cheek.

"What happened baby girl?" he asked softly

Penelope took a breath and sighed before starting. "It was the weekend before this last case. Kevin and I were fighting because he wanted me to move to Texas with him. He was basically making me choose between you guys and him."

"He wanted you to choose?" Morgan said hating Lynch even more by the minute

"He…um…didn't like that I spent so much time with you."

"And you chose us." Morgan stated feeling slightly proud

"Ya, I mean you guys are like my family, I couldn't just leave. But anyways, we started yelling and I told him to leave. When I turned to walk away he grabbed me and spun me around." Penelope said and looked down as tears began leak out the corner of her eye.

Morgan wiped them away and tilted her head back up to look at him. "Its ok baby, I'm here. What happened next?" He said

"Before I could do anything else he punched me and I stumbled backwards into the lamp stand and fell. I told him to leave and never come near me again. He left and that was it." She said and wiped her eye

"Were you hurt anywhere else?" Morgan asked examining her face for himself.

"I had a nose bleed, but that's all." She said and smiled at the worry on his face. It felt nice to have someone who really worried about her.

"Why didn't you tell us Penelope?" Derek asked scouting closer so he could put his arm around her

"I'd think that would be obvious Derek." She said with a smile "I didn't want you and the team to go to jail over something as stupid as Kevin Lynch." She said and laughed slightly, but Morgan continued to watch her with a serous look on his face.

"Hot stuff, what is it?" Penelope asked as he stoked her cheek

"I should have told you earlier." He stated simply

"Told me what?"

"That I love you."

"I know you love me Derek, I love you too." She said and squeezed his hand

"I don't think you get it Penelope. I love you more than a sister or a friend. I should have told you before, but I didn't know if you felt the same and I thought you were happy with Lynch."

"Derek…" Penelope said as tears began to fall again "I do love you. More than you'll ever know."

At that Morgan smiled for the first time since he arrived at her apartment. He cradled her neck and pulled her closer until their lips met. When they pulled back he rested his head against hers and wiped away all traces of tears on her face.

Unfortunately neither of them knew that there was an extremely angry ex-boyfriend sitting in his car just outside the apartment. 'She'll pay.' He thought to himself and grinned when an idea began to form. 'She'll regret the day she ever met Derek Morgan.'

* * *

Don't forget to review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As you all know, I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Monday morning Derek and Penelope walked into the bullpen together. Derek's arm was wrapped around Penelope's waist and they both had smiles on their faces. As they passed by fellow agents smiled knowingly and waved to their favorite tech. Just before they got to Morgan's desk they stopped and whispered to each other before Garcia walked off toward her office. Once she was out of sight Morgan turned toward his desk and laughed slightly at the faces of the rest of the team.

JJ was beaming, Emily was smirking, Reid was smiling knowingly and Hotch had his arms crossed and was trying hard to repress a smile but the corners of his mouth were still turned upward slightly.

"God, I thought we were going to have to lock those two in a closet to get them to come to their senses." Emily said quietly to JJ

"What was that Emily?" Morgan asked as he sat at his desk

"Oh nothing Morgan, just discussing our evil plans." JJ said with an innocent smile

Any comeback Morgan had was cut off by a scream coming from Penelope's office.

"Penelope!?" Morgan said as he stood and ran toward her office with the rest of the team following

As they got closer they could hear coughing coming from Penelope's office. Derek put his hand on the door knob but withdrew it quickly when he felt the heat. Instead he kicked in the door and instantly took a step back when he got a face full of smoke.

"JJ call…" was all he heard before he covered his mouth with his arm and rushed in

"Penelope!" he yelled hoping she could hear him

"Derek?" came Penelope scared voice

"Pen where are you?" he said looking around the haze

"Derek…. there's too much…. fire….go back." Penelope said through coughing and gasping for air

Morgan didn't even bother to answer he followed the coughing and sure enough he saw her sitting against the corner. As he got closer she began to fall to the floor. After what felt like an eternity he reached her and picked her up. When he finally got out of the office he laid her on the ground as the others circled around and firefighters came running down the hall. He coughed slightly as Reid checked her pulse.

"She's barely breathing and her pulse in faint." He said worriedly looking around for the EMTs

Morgan looked down and noticed the blood on her face and arms for the first time before stroking her hair and praying she'd be ok.

Just as he was about to pick her up again and take her to the hospital himself the EMTs came with a stretcher. He silently followed the medics out to the ambulance and climbed in the back after them never once taking his eyes off his goddess.

Twenty minutes after they took Penelope into the back and checked him over Morgan was pacing the waiting room and that's how the others found him when they arrived.

"Are you alright?" Hotch asked as he approached

"Ya, I'm fine. Just inhaled a bit of smoke." Morgan answered as he stopped in front of them "Do you know what happened?" he asked, though he already had a pretty good idea

"The light switched was rigged to ignite a fire when the lights were turned on." Reid answered "So it defiantly wasn't an accident."

"It was Lynch." Morgan stated angrily

"Just because you don't like him…" Emily began but Morgan cut her off

"He was pissed that Penelope broke up with him."

"Yes, but Lynch wouldn't…" Reid started

"He punched her." Morgan said softly trying to make them understand

"He what?" Hotch asked with an angry look

"He gave her a bloody nose and a black eye."

"How didn't we notice a black eye?" JJ asked

"By the time we got back from the case it was almost gone. I didn't even know until the other night we had drinks and I went by her place afterwards." Morgan explained then turned to Hotch "It was him. I know it was."

Hotch nodded before pulling out his cell and walking away for a minute.

"Securities going to pick him up and search his office." Hotch stated as he closed his cell

A few minutes later a doctor came out and was almost run over by a group of worried FBI agents.

"I take it you're here for Miss Garcia?" he said with a slight smile

"Yes." JJ answered

"Is she alright?" Reid asked nervously

"She inhaled quiet a lot of smoke and has some burns, but she'll be fine. She can leave tomorrow, of course she'll need to rest for a few days and drink plenty of water. Also she'll be given a cream to apply and will probably need some help."

"That won't be a problem." Morgan said and relaxed slightly

"A nurse will be out in a few minutes to take you to her room since you'll probably want to see her immediately." The doctor said knowingly

"Thank you." Hotch said as he began to leave

"You're very welcome."

When they entered her room they saw Penelope sitting up in bed with her eyes closed. Her arms were wrapped and she had a bandaged on her forehead, but other than looking pale she seemed to be ok.

"Hey baby girl." Morgan said as he and the others stepped up to her bed

"Hey hot stuff." She answered in a soft raspy voice "Are you ok?" Penelope asked scanning him up and down.

"I'm not the one in the hospital bed." He answered with a laugh but Penelope just raised her eyebrow

"Should you be?"

"Pen, I'm fine, really." He answered and squeezed her hand reassuringly

"What about my babies?" She asked turning to Hotch and the others

"Garcia, you're in the hospital, I don't think your computers really matter right now." Reid replied

"Besides you can always get new ones." JJ added with a comforting smile

"So I take it they were ruined." She stated with a smirk

"Don't worry about your office. By the time you're ready to go back to work you'll have computers and anything else you need." Hotch said

"Hotch…"

"Don't even try it Garcia. You are not going back to work for at least a week."

"But…"

"Maybe longer if you don't listen and do what you're told." He added with a stern look

"It won't be that bad princess. I'll be there with you most of the time." Morgan said with a smirk

"I thought you said you were fine."

"I am, but you'll need help for a few days." Derek said "And don't even try to talk your way out of it." He added when she opened her mouth to object causing her to roll her eyes and the others to laugh

Suddenly Penelope stopped smiling and turned serous. "So was it an accident or what?" she asked pretty sure she already knew the answer

The team glanced at each other before JJ answered.

"No."

"Someone rigged your light switch." Reid explained

"Hotch got security to search Lynch's office and to hold him there." Morgan said

Penelope glanced around at the others nervously and was about to say something when Morgan continued.

"Relax baby girl. I already told them."

"You really should have told us Penelope." Emily said sadly

"If anything like that ever happens again, though I doubt it will," Hotch said with a knowing look at Morgan "I want you to tell one of us immediately."

"Yes sir." Penelope said with a slight blush

Hotch nodded and shot Garcia a pointed look before turning to face the whole team.

"Alright, well Garcia, you need your rest. We're going to go check out Lynch and I need to call the local police so they can post a guard outside your door for the night."

"Hotch, I don't need a guard…"

"Penelope, we aren't positive who did this so until the guy's caught you need protection." JJ said

"Garcia, just rest and don't worry about anything." Emily said before Penelope could protest again

"We'll see you later Pen." Reid said as the four agents made their way to the door. Once there Hotch looked back and noticed Morgan was dragging a chair up to Garcia's bed

"Morgan?" He said getting Derek's attention. He smiled knowingly and continued before the other man could say anything. "We'll call you when we find something." He said and left the two agents with a smile

* * *

Review Please!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

* * *

Two days later Penelope was lying on Derek's sofa with an ice pack on her left shoulder, her lap top open in front of her, and Clooney lying at her feet. She was so relaxed and focused on her computer she didn't know Derek was home until he bent down on kissed her cheek.

"Hey princess." He said as he gently pushed her back down when she began to sit up.

"Well?" Penelope asked as he sat on the coffee table next to her.

"It was Lynch." He said crossing his arms "We found all the materials in his car."

Penelope took a deep breathe and rubbed her eyes. When security had searched Kevin's office they hadn't found anything and it had taken all of yesterday for them to get a warrant. Luckily they had still been able to hold Kevin in a cell. When Derek had left earlier after JJ called she knew they'd found something.

She was pulled out of her musing by Morgan's strong hand resting on hers.

"Don't worry Pen. Hotch and I questioned him and, well, let's just say he's going to be in prison for awhile." Morgan said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Penelope raised her eyebrow but after a second she decided she didn't want to know so just smiled. "Thanks Derek." She said softly.

"Yeah, well, he was lucky. At one point Emily almost attacked him, I wanted to beat the guy to death and even Hotch was angry. In fact, if there hadn't been so many witnesses Hotch probably would have let us at him."

"Wow, I got my own team of overprotective body guards." Penelope said and laughed.

"No, you got a group of people who love you and don't like it when someone hurts you." Derek stated and leaned over to kiss his goddess.

When he pulled back Penelope raised her eyebrows again. "Derek, what are you leaving out that you're so happy about?" She asked hoping they didn't do anything to get them arrested.

"I have no idea what you're talking about princess."

"So, Kevin wasn't hurt in any way?" she asked.

"Well he did 'trip' down the stairs when Reid and I were taking him downstairs." Derek said with a smirk. "Nothing serous though, just a couple of bruises, busted lip and he might have a black eye tomorrow." He answered nonchalantly.

"Why were you using the stairs anyways?"

"The elevators were taking to long." He said with a glint in his eyes.

Penelope shook her head, but decided to let it go. She was just too happy to be free from Kevin and with Derek to care right now. Derek scouted to the edge of the table and captured her lips again. She could feel the love almost radiating off him.

"So, can I go back to work now?" Penelope asked with a grin when they pulled apart.

"No."

"Awe, come on, hot stuff."

"No way sweetness."

* * *

Please review!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own CM I promise!!

Thanks to everyone who's been reading! I hope you liked it. And thanks to all of you who reviewed!

* * *

"I can't believe Hotch wouldn't let me come back to work for almost three weeks." Penelope said as she and Derek walked into the BAU.

"Well, if you had listened and not tried to put that cream on by yourself maybe you could have been back sooner."

Before Penelope could replay she found herself surrounded by the rest of her team, all of whom were smiling and hugging her.

"Guys, I know I'm all powerful and everything, but I still need to breathe." She said with a laugh.

"Welcome back Pen." JJ said smiling.

"Are you sure you're completely better?" Reid asked with a worried look.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm sure." She replied.

"Well then come on." Emily said grabbing her hand "We got a surprise for you." She added and began to pull Penelope along with the others following.

They stopped in front of Penelope's office door and when she looked around at all of them they were smiling. Even Hotch was smiling. She raised her eyebrow and her confusion must have been obvious.

"We had a new security lock installed so other than you, we're the only ones who can get in." Hotch explained pointing to a new digital card swipe by her door.

"And that's not all." JJ said excitedly and opened the door after handing Penelope her own key card.

Penelope stepped into her office and smiled. It looked almost exactly the same as before. There were even little stuffed things and colorful knickknacks sitting everywhere.

"Those are brand new computers that haven't even been programmed yet." Reid said happily glancing at the many monitors on her desk and walls.

"We figured you'd want to program them yourself." Derek said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Awe…you guys are the best." Penelope said turning toward them and hugging each one.

"Only the best for you princess." Derek said.

"If you need anything else Garcia, let me know." Hotch said.

"Alright we'll let you get to your babies now." Emily said before she and Hotch left.

"We'll come by and get you for lunch." JJ said and gave her another hug before leaving as well.

"See you later Garcia." Reid said with a smile and followed JJ out.

"So, do you like your knew office baby girl?" Derek asked once the others were gone.

"I love it hot stuff. Thank you." She answered and kissed him on the cheek.

"I got a bunch of paperwork to catch up on so I have to go, but I'll see you in a couple of hours and if you need something just come get me or call or…"

"Stud muffin, relax. I'll be fine" Penelope said "Now go so I can play with my new toys."

"I'm going, I'm going." He said and kissed her lightly before leaving.

When he was gone Penelope walked over and sat down in her new chair and smiled. It was just the right height. She leaned back and sighed. Everything was perfect. No more Kevin and no more having to be scared. Instead she had the guy of her dreams who cared about her. If someone had told her four years ago that she'd be this happy she would have laughed in their face.

She grinned and looked around at her office before sitting up. "Ok, let's see what you got." She said and rolled her chair over to the first computer.

* * *

So how did you like it? That's the end for now. I might do a sequal where Kevin comes back, but I don't know yet. What do you think?

Review please!


End file.
